


Five Rings

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise calls Eryka. It's not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Out Loud" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

Elise tapped in her passcode four times, relocking her phone after each one. She was always a nervous telephonist. She didn’t like talking to people at the best of times and awkward silences sounded louder when you could hear breath cracking at the other end. But she had to do this, in a professional capacity. It was for work.

This time, she called the number, hearing the monotonous ring-ring five times before Eryka picked up, her breath heavy and her voice low, like she was trying not to be overheard. “I was hoping you’d call.”

Elise frowned, trying to work out why she was lying. She was clearly busy and not in any condition to be on the phone. “I can call back later.”

Elise nearly took the phone away from her ear to hang up before Eryka’s heartfelt protestation stopped her. “Please don’t.”

“Are you sure, you sound... distracted,” Elise finished uselessly.

“No, no, I’m all yours,” Eryka assured her but her breath still sounded laboured.

“Ok,” Elise said, putting aside her doubts. “I need you to confirm some times for me.”

“Are you at your desk?” Eryka asked, ignoring her question completely.

“No, I’m at home,” Elise answered even though it was irrelevant. “I bring my notes home with me to work on.”

“What are you wearing?” Eryka asked quickly, almost cutting her off.

“Just... clothes,” Elise answered, her frown growing. She wasn’t sure Eryka had been listening to her at all. “Why does it matter?”

“I’m not wearing anything at all,” Eryka admitted and Elise swallowed, realising what was happening. 

“That’s... nice, I guess. It’s quite warm,” Elise replied awkwardly. “I didn’t wear a coat today.”

There was crackling static for a moment and then a low moan. Elise looked around her empty apartment before she pressed her phone closer to her ear, the words rushing out of her mouth quickly. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes, are you?” Eryka asked back, voice starting to sound shaky.

“No, why would I be?” Elise asked, swallowing, her mouth unbearably dry. She looked down at her crossed legs, knees spread wide only because she’d tucked her ankles under them. She could masturbate quite easily if she wanted to. “Should I be?”

“I’m touching myself and thinking about you, Elise,” Eryka answered before moaning again.

Elise huffed, that didn’t really answer her question as clearly as she’d have liked. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Eryka said, repeating it a few times, remedying the confusion.

Elise tentatively slipped her hand into her knickers, stroking decisively at her clit as she listened to Eryka come.

As she got close, Eryka’s voice spoke to her again. “Are you still there, Elise?” 

“Yes, I’m still here,” Elise answered shortly, voice tight, not wanting to expend more energy than she had to.

“You’re supposed to talk,” Eryka laughed.

“Oh,” Elise said as she came hard, her whole body burning with it, pleasure washing over her, moaning as loudly as she could.

“Goodnight, Elise,” Eryka said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
